universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadpool
Entrance Taxi Deadpool gets dropped off on the battlefield by a taxi. Special Attacks Neutral B - Standard Pistols Deadpool gets out his guns. With them out, your movement speed isn't altered. Just press B to shoot a bullet, and Deadpool will count that bullet's number. Like the Cracker Launcher, you're able to aim the pistols to angle your shots. He only has 12 bullets in his guns. However, the thing is that as he counts down, the damage done by each bullet increases at a steady rate. For some reason, they also have random effects to them like Mr. Game & Watch's Judge (only without the OP 9 or the wimpy 1), and the effect increases depending on the bullet's number. Side B - Continuity Gem Deadpool uses an Infinity Stone to alter the continuity of things. This beauty allows the cancellation of attacks, the ceasefire on combos, get rid of items opponents wield, and even becoming another anti-trap troll lord. However, you can only use this once at a time. After a minute, you can retcon history again. Oh, and you can also affect invisible traps with this baby like nobody's business. Up B - Teleportation Belt Deadpool teleports to a random location on the stage. You can control the direction of the random spot, but where he goes is completely unknown. It's usually near opponents, on other platforms, or even clutching for dear life onto a ledge. Although this does tend to overheat when you use it too many times, resulting in Deadpool getting shocked and saying "Curses! Foiled again!" Down B - Magic Satchel Deadpool uses this animation technique in order to pull out some weapons of his own. This can be done usually 3 times per stock, so make sure you don't use up all your arms like an idiot. Here are the things you can pull out to go in for the kill: *K-Soh 20 LB Hammers - These babies can pack a punch, but they are sadly able to leave you falling faster. You're also less able to rack up combos. *Harrison Cls. Pulse Rifles - These work like the Super Scope, basically, only the shots go at half the speed of that item. *Bear Trap - This has 2 ways of working: A. throw it, and let the blood flow out, or B. set it down, and wait for someone to get hurt by it...which seems unlikely, I mean, players can't be that dumb, can they? *Carbonanium Sword - About as effective as his standard katanas, but Deadpool can use this to hit someone to negate a healing process or disable something that has healing or leeching health involved for a short amount of time. Final Smash - 4th Wall Crisis Deadpool gets a close-up. At this point, you can press a button to choose a player to harm (A, B, X, Y, L, R, or Z; easier to comprehend since Deadpool isn't exactly one to hurt himself...alone). After selecting your victim, you can then press a button to choose how you wish to harm the opponent chosen. The ways to harm the opponent are as follows: *A (pointy words) - Deadpool takes his damage display and stabs the opponent in the gut with the points end, leading to constant damage in the process. *B (one less standard) - Deadpool takes his gun and shoots the number of the chosen player, effectively resulting in a KO. *L (increasing pain) - Deadpool grabs the percentage of the player most hurt and bashes him/her to a pulp with it. The higher the damage is, the more it hurts for your victim. If you manage to get your victim's health higher than the most hurt player, Deadpool takes his victim's percentage and goes Za Warudo on said victim. *R (For Deadpool's Fun) - Deadpool pulls out the Training menu, then adds a Golden Hammer and uses it to smash the unlucky bastard away rather than the proper way to use it. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Mom, he's touching me!" KOSFX2: "Stop bugging me!" Star KOSFX: "YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTOOOOOON!" Screen KOSFX: "My spleen!" Taunts Up: "This is my taunt!" Sd: "I'm touching myself tonight." Dn: "You might be wondering why the red suit. Well, it's so people don't see me bleed." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "You were recording that, weren't you, player? No?" *laughs* "WHADDAYA MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING THAT!?" 2. "I'm pooped. Breaking the 4th wall is tiring." 3. "You're still here? It's over. Go home." 4. (With Pinkie Pie) Deadpool: So much for Lawl in Lawl X Pinkie Pie: Another Happy Ending (Both Laugh) Failure/Clap: Date with Death Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Deadpool: "Hey, Snake! Wazzup, buddy?" Snake: "Huh? What the hell? How are you calling me if you're right in front of me?" Deadpool: "Snake, please stick with the script, would ya? Anyways, I'm sure you want to know a bit about me, don'cha?" Snake: "Erm...yeah, sure." Deadpool: "Okay then. Here's my story: The day my father Odin banished me from Asgard, I was bitten by a vampire and had radioactive waste dumped into my eyes. To make matters worse, my mutant ability to control weather activated just as I was hit by a blast of gamma radiation." Snake: "...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Deadpool: "Nah, actually, I got this way by volunteering for the Weapon X program. They promised to cure my cancer. And they cured it, alright, by giving me an outrageous healing factor. Then they labeled me as psychotic and tossed me into a prison lab. So I escaped and became what some people might call a 'mercenary'. I prefer the title 'cleaner of the gene pool'." Snake: "...okay? Anything else?" Deadpool: "Well...I like chimichangas, Cheesy Puffs, Bea Arthur, My Little Pony, Street Fighter, Red Bull, internet, lot'sa hentai, the smell of pancakes in the morning, shooting, stabbing...you know, the usual mercenary stuff." Snake: *groans* Deadpool: "BTW, I also like doing this: 'Snake? Snake!? SNAAAAAAAAKE!'." Character Description Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Thus, his affilation is inconsistent in the long run. Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes X-Force Deadpool Deadpool Movie Victory Theme Wham! - Careless Whisper Relic Chimichangas Lawl Food Deadpool's Deluxe Dynamite Chimichangas. Stage Deadpool's Apartment - Deadpool: The Video Game (2014) Trivia * Deadpool is voiced by Nolan North. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marvel Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Assist Trophies Category:One Minute Melee Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:Assassin Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Stocking Favorite Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Tag-Team Explosions Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Perverts Category:Game Show Host Category:Greatest Marvel Character Ever Category:Comedian Category:Back from the Dead Category:Characters that Can't Die Category:Bronies Category:Nolan North Voiced Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Anti Heros Category:Tied in Death Battle Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Goofballs Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Chimichanga Lover Category:Mugen Category:Characters who get Laughed/Yelled at by the Narrator Category:Lawl X Category:X GON GIVE IT YO YA Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Legend Category:Smash Bros Lawl Fantasmic Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade Category:Anti-Smash! Category:Pinkie Pie Lover Category:Death Battle Losers